The unexamined patent application DE 10 2014 211 557 A1 shows a valet parking system for automatically bringing a vehicle to a parking space within a predefined parking area. U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2010/0156672 shows a system and a method for automatically parking a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 9,248,834 shows a concept for predicting trajectories of objects.